A Pony Named Trouble
by WolfRain001
Summary: This is a One shot about Denali and The Company. This follows after Ponies and Dwarf Mischief. Please read and review a little seriousness and a little bit of funny. Kili/OC if you squint kind of hard.


Here's another sort of One Shot from a longer story I'm playing with working on. _Ponies and Dwarf Mischief_ is another part of these One Shots. You can go read that if you wish and this will make a bit more sense but you could read it separately if you wish. If you'd review I'd appreciate it! :D Thanks!

* * *

"Easy now," Kili said, his hands up and his voice calm and soothing, "Just move forward. She's not going to hurt you."

His brown eyes were trained on the silver haired Elf moving cautiously forward, taking a nervous back-step every few steps.

"Fer goodness sakes!"

Both Dwarf and Elf jumped at the booming voice and turned to see who startled them-both reaching for their weapons.

"The lass should know how to ride a pony at least! Yer can't say she followed us all the way on foot!" Dori said, crossing his arms and looking very un-amused at the lesson taking place.

Denali glared at the grey bearded Dwarf, "Yes, I did track you all on foot. It is much more effective for when you wish to remain undetected." she snapped, her glare growing more heated-she had not relaxed from reaching for her weapons.

"Now, now, no need to get in a huff." Bofur said as he walked over, his usual smile still in place and Bilbo with him to see what was happening.

Denali released her grip on her weapon, remembering that they weren't going to hurt her and were pretty much just picking on her-even if some of the jokes were in bad taste and rather cruel.

Dori scoffed at the Elf before walking off to go back to the rest of the camp.

Ori shuffled over clutching his little notebook and Fili strutted over, just off of guard duty.

"We have come to watch the festivities, dear brother." Fili teased as he walked over to him, patting his shoulder affectionately.

Denali glared at them and then glanced at Ori who held up his notebook and a sketch pencil to keep out of the feud.

"Ah, Trouble…Good choice for her." Fili was saying when Denali turned back towards the brothers and Bofur talking about the lessons and the pony. Bofur nodded to him and they both moved a bit off so Kili could continue 'teaching.'

Kili, deciding his current method wasn't working, walked up to the brown and black paint pony and motioned for Denali to come over to him.

She walked to him hesitantly and flinched when he took her hand.

He frowned, "I know you hate Dwarves-"

"Despise them, actually." Denali cut in, attempting to pull her hand away.

"But we don't have to let you come with us. You tried to kill my uncle, our leader, we would have been in our rights to leave you behind or kill you. I'm teaching you to ride so we don't have to ride together anymore because I know it makes you uncomfortable. I dislike it as much as you do." he said, tightening his grip and glaring slightly-goofy grin off his face that he usually wore.

Their eyes locked into a glaring show down-blue verses brown.

Denali had never seen this serious side of Kili before, always being a bit of the comical relief of the Company, along with his brother.

"I can see why you are on this quest now." Denali stated, her glare lightening and bit and his grip on her wrist lightened.

"You're not just the goofy beardless Dwarf everyone agreed to bring along for laughs."

His eyes darkened at her words but he let go of her wrist and put one hand on the mare behind him.

"We are of the line of Durin. We would not be left out of the quest to reclaim our home for our people." he said, taking her hand again and placing it on the pony.

"Ah, so the Dwarf has some pride despite being a hairless rat." she answered with a small smirk, barely noticing that she was closer to the pony than she'd been a few minutes before.

Kili glared at her, the light back in his eyes, "I'd rather be a beardless Dwarf than a prissy Elf." he countered, moving her other hand to the reigns of the pony.

"Oh, do you mean graceful? I am quite graceful, thank you. Unlike your Dwarvish racket." Denali said with a little laugh.

Kili laughed, "Every knows Dwarves are better fighters than Elves who sneak around behind their enemies backs."

"At least we don't hack our enemies to pieces you-hey!"

While they had been picking on each other, Fili had come up from behind and lifted her on her pony.

"You stupid, blonde barbarian Dwarf!" Denali yelled, her voice so loud it could be heard all the way back at the regular camp.

"Blonde Dwarf?" Nori asked, glancing up from where he was helping Bombur with dinner.

"I thought she was working with Kili?"

"Stupid hairless rat!"

"Ah, there we go." Balin said with a chuckle as the young joyous laughter joined the yelling elf's rants.

"Those three will be a handful!"

"Indeed."


End file.
